


Hellfire

by Laeliana



Category: Mondo Emerso - Licia Troisi
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeliana/pseuds/Laeliana
Summary: L'ossessione di Rekla per Dubhe la porta a perdere il favore del proprio dio.
Relationships: Rekla/Dubhe (Mondo Emerso)





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata da una chiacchierata durante le dirette domenicali di Licia

**HELLFIRE**

Rekla camminava inquieta per i corridoi della Casa. Ancora non riusciva a credere a quanto era accaduto: una fortezza piena dei migliori assassini del Mondo Emerso, eppure quella ragazzina era riuscita a fargliela sotto il naso. Se l'era svignata – cosa che già di per sé avrebbe dovuto essere impossibile – portando con sé chissà che segreti. Già le informazioni che poteva aver sentito casualmente erano potenzialmente preziosissime per i loro nemici, e se era arrivata a cogliere il sentore di quello che stavano progettando lei e Yeshol... al solo pensiero, Rekla si sentiva male. Sapeva che l'Alleanza delle Acque si era astenuta dall'attaccare direttamente la Gilda per evitare di riaccendere il conflitto con Dohor, ma se avessero sospettato che erano così vicini a riportare in vita Aster, sarebbero piombati loro addosso a prescindere dalle conseguenze. Sarebbe stata la fine di un sogno. Tutti i sacrifici fatti, perfino l'alleanza con un essere abietto come Dohor, sarebbero stati inutili. Il regno di Thenaar non sarebbe mai venuto e i Perdenti avrebbero continuato la loro vita ignominiosa. Era un'idea intollerabile. Era sempre stata convinta che la venuta del suo dio sarebbe avvenuta durante la sua vita, e proprio adesso che erano così vicini al successo rischiavano di vedersi sfuggire dalle mani tutto ciò per cui avevano lavorato!

 _Beata Maria_  
_You know I am a righteous man_  
_Of my virtue I am justly proud_  
(Et tibit Pater)

Tap, tap, tap. I suoi stivali di cuoio nero dovevano ormai aver scavato un solco nel pavimento, eppure Rekla non riusciva a trovare pace. Rivedeva gli occhi grigi di Dubhe che guizzavano nella sua direzione quando consumava i pasti o quando pregava. Certo, all'inizio si era ribellata, ma vedere quello sguardo basso, quel movimento nervoso, l'aveva riempita di gioia. Allora aveva pensato che fossero sguardi di paura, di averla finalmente piegata. Invece no! Nei suoi ricordi, in quello sguardo appariva una scintilla di inspiegabile malizia. Si prendeva gioco di lei, la stronzetta! E aveva anche ragione, dopotutto. L'aveva fregata proprio per bene. Aveva visto quegli occhi infuriati, addolorati, spaventati, delusi, aveva creduto di capirla e di poter prevedere il suo comportamento. E invece no. Era caduta nella sua trappola come una principiante! Una Perdente, una banalissima ladra, era riuscita a farla in barba a lei! Non era possibile! Non era accettabile!

 _Beata Maria_  
_You know I'm so much purer than_  
_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_  
(Quia peccavi nimis)

Finalmente si decise. Prese il mantello e si diresse al Tempio. Abbandonato l'usuale contegno, correva quasi, e sarebbe stata sconvolta se avesse potuto vedersi. Chissà come avrebbero riso di lei a vederla correre come una sguattera – chissà come avrebbe sghignazzato Dubhe a sapere che la sua fuga l'aveva messa in tale agitazione. Eppure, non riusciva a farne a meno. Forse, correndo, sarebbe riuscita a sfuggire a quegli occhi grigi e alla malizia che vi aveva letto dentro.  
Solo quando giunse al Tempio si fermò. Ansimava. La sala era deserta e Rekla si inginocchiò davanti alla prima colonna che si trovò davanti. Appoggiò la mano ai bordi taglienti della colonna di cristallo nero e accolse con gioia il dolore, perché sapeva che le avrebbe schiarito la mente. Chiuse gli occhi, li serrò, in attesa di sentire il tocco benefico di Thenaar sul suo capo.  
Non accadde nulla. Invece del volto del dio, continuava ad avere davanti agli occhi lo sguardo malizioso di Dubhe.  
_No, no_. Non era possibile. Rekla torno a chiudere gli occhi, appoggiò entrambe le mani alla colonna e le sfregiò profondamente, incurante del fatto che avrebbe potuto danneggiarle in maniera irreparabile. Ma non accadde niente. Gli occhi di Dubhe non se ne andavano e, anzi, le cominciavano ad apparire altri dettagli: la giovane ladra mentre si lavava nella piscine, la pelle pallida che riluceva nella semioscurità, il suo corpo magro e nervoso, la treccia che le scendeva tra le scapole, le spalle e i fianchi stretti, la fossetta delle reni, la forma delle natiche...  
Rekla piegò la testa indietro e gridò, graffiandosi le guance, mentre cercava disperata di riportare in mente tutti i momenti in cui aveva sentito prepotentemente che Thenaar era con lei, ma fu tutto inutile. Invece della benevolenza della divinità, continuava a vedere quella fiamma bianca brillare nell'oscurità. Rekla cadde a terra e singhiozzò, mentre la verità le si imponeva con tutta la sua orribile forza: quella puttana le aveva portato via il suo dio.

 _Then tell me, Maria_  
_Why I see her dancing there_  
_Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_  
(Cogitatione)

Si era offerta volontaria per andarla a recuperare. Non era necessario, ovviamente. Qualsiasi altro Assassino avrebbe potuto essere inviato al suo posto e la Gilda non avrebbe perso i suoi preziosi talenti, ma Rekla sapeva che toccava a lei. Se avesse ucciso quella piccola bastarda, se avesse versato il suo sangue nelle piscine, forse Thenaar sarebbe tornato a parlarle. Aveva avuto l'impressione che Yeshol capisse, e che per questo l'avesse lasciata andare. E ora non le importava di essere in quel luogo dimenticato dagli dei, purché ogni passo la portasse un po' più vicina a Dubhe e alla redenzione.  
Eppure. Aveva sperato che Thenaar le desse un cenno che la sua decisione incontrava il suo favore: le sarebbe bastata una parola, o ancora meno, un sussurro o un semplice segno. Ma il dio restava muto e Rekla era tormentata.  
Dentro di sé ne conosceva il motivo. Il dio non le avrebbe mai parlato quando ogni sera, dopo essersi coricata, la sua mano scivolava tra le gambe e sfiorava una fessura alla quale nessuno – uomo o donna – si era mai avvicinato. Rekla lo sapeva, eppure non poteva fare a meno di toccarsi furiosamente, con le dita che scivolavano tra le pieghe di carne, trovavano il nucleo sensibile e pulsante tra la pelle liscia come sete. Ormai nella sua mente Dubhe si era voltata, e poteva vederne i piccoli seni, le linee dei fianchi e l'ombra scura tra le gambe. Rekla immaginava di spingerla in ginocchio nella piscina e di premerle il sesso contro la bocca, di obbligarla a muovere la lingua come in quei momenti facevano le sue dita, e nel frattempo di frustarla fino a levarle la pelle di dosso per quello che le aveva fatto. Si mordeva le labbra a sangue per non urlare mentre era scossa dai sussulti degli orgasmi e poi, accovacciata sul fianco nel suo sacco a pelo, con le guance arrossate e i suoi succhi che si asciugavano sul tessuto e sulla pelle, si malediceva e giurava a se stessa che non sarebbe successo mai più. Fino alla notte successiva, cioè.

 _I feel her, I see her_  
_The sun caught in her raven hair_  
_Is blazing in me out of all control_  
(Verbo et opere)

Rekla sorrise, chinandosi accanto al corpo di Dubhe. La gioia le riempiva il cuore come non faceva da molto tempo: la Perdente era di nuovo nelle sue mani e lei aveva sentito il sussurro del suo dio. Ora era solo questione di tempo: presto l'avrebbe dissanguata nelle piscine e Thenaar sarebbe tornato a parlarle come faceva una volta. Sarebbe stato come se Dubhe non fosse mai esistita, e al solo pensiero Rekla avrebbe voluto ci fosse un modo per trasportarsi all'istante nella Casa, in modo da compiere subito il sacrificio. Non per paura che la ragazza scappasse, legata e drogata com'era, ma perché temeva che lei stessa sarebbe morta d'impazienza ad attendere quel momento.  
Intanto la guardava dormire, guardava il fiato scostare le ciocche di capelli, la gola pulsare e il petto alzarsi e abbassarsi e pregustava il momento in cui tutto ciò non sarebbe stato più. Si infilò una mano in mezzo ai pantaloni e iniziò ad accarezzarsi mentre immaginava i suoni che avrebbe fatto Dubhe mentre moriva, e, quando la ragazza iniziò a gemere per le sostanze che aveva aggiunto alla pozione, quasi ebbe un orgasmo.  
“Ti ho sentita gemere”, disse, senza sforzarsi di non gongolare.  
Dubhe socchiuse gli occhi e la guardò, e stavolta nel suo sguardo Rekla non lesse malizia, ma solo odio: “Fottiti.”  
Era ciò che la donna voleva sentirsi dire: “O magari potrei fottere te.” Mise una mano nel tascapane e ne trasse un oggetto. “Lo riconosci?”  
Lo sguardo bruciante di Dubhe le disse che lo riconosceva eccome. Rekla rise e si rigirò il pugnale fra le mani. “Il mio dio vuole che ti porti nel tempio, ma non ha detto in che stato. Questo limita le cose che posso farti, ma non troppo.”  
Sorrise e la voltò sul fianco, mettendole una mano sulla coscia. “Cosa dici se te lo infilo in quella fica stretta?” Si chinò e la strinse forte in mezzo alle gambe. Dubhe gridò. “Te l'ha mai messo dentro qualcuno? Oppure – si chinò e abbassò i pantaloni della ragazza – potrei ficcartelo su per il culo. Sono sicura che non sarebbe la prima volta, per te. Glielo davi, a Sarnek?”  
“Non pronunciare il suo nome”, ringhiò Dubhe, cercando di sfuggirle per coprirsi, ma la pozione l'aveva sfinita e il suo fu più che altro un tentativo.  
“Io faccio quello che voglio, Dubhe, è ora che ti abitui all'idea”, rispose Rekla, melliflua. Sollevò la casacca alla ladra e le pigiò il pugnale – ancora nel fodero – contro l'addome, ridendo con cattiveria quando la ragazza rimase senza fiato, quindi lo sguainò e tracciò un circoletto attorno alla fossetta del suo ombelico.  
“Penso che ti aprirò la pancia, sai”, disse. “Sarà come sventrare un coniglio. Ti appenderò per il collo e mentre le budella ti cascano fuori ti appoggerò una mano sulle tette e ti ascolterò il cuore che smette di battere.” Si alzò e si diresse al suo giaciglio: “Pensaci”, disse dolcemente, a mo' di congedo. Dopodiché si coricò nel suo sacco a pelo per godersi appieno l'immagine che le si era formata in testa.

 _Like fire_  
_Hellfire_  
_This fire in my skin_  
_This burning_  
_Desire_  
_Is turning me to sin_

Non ci poteva credere. Non ci voleva credere. Rekla guardò i sassi dentro la borsa e quindi la boccetta, con uno stordimento che poteva solo in parte imputare al sonnifero. Quella puttana l'aveva fregata di nuovo. Aveva perso la pozione della giovinezza e nel giro di qualche giorno il suo viso si sarebbe coperto di rughe, i suoi capelli sarebbero diventati bianchi e le forze avrebbero cominciato ad abbandonarla. Ciò che era peggio, aveva fallito. Thenaar le aveva dato una possibilità di redimersi e lei, crogiolandosi nella sua superiorità, l'aveva gettata al vento. Ed era tutta colpa di quella ragazza. Era lei che l'aveva indotta in tentazione con il suo corpo, con i suoi gemiti lussuriosi, con i suoi occhi socchiusi. Sì, Rekla era sicura che l'avesse fatto apposta. L'aveva indotta a palparla ogni notte ed era certa che anche quando l'aveva violata la prima volta, mentre urlava, facesse in fondo tutto parte del suo piano. Era una stronzetta infida, Dubhe, e ne aveva avuto la prova. Non appena se n'era presentata l'occasione, l'aveva colta e se l'era data a gambe, lasciandola con un pugno di mosche. Chiuse la mano, furente. Non le passò neanche per l'anticamera del cervello di essere stata lei stessa causa della propria rovina, che nel suo desiderio aveva sottovalutato Dubhe, che la voglia di metterle le mani addosso le aveva fatto trascurare di controllarla e che le notti trascorse a toccarsi con foga pensando a quando l'avrebbe uccisa l'avevano fatta crollare, esausta, in un sonno più profondo del consueto. Ma ormai era inutile. Dubhe era perduta, aveva un vantaggio di diverse ore e, senza il mago al seguito, sicuramente avrebbe sfruttato tutte le sue conoscenze per celare le proprie tracce. In un ambiente così alieno, in tutta onestà Rekla non era certa che avrebbe saputo ritrovarle. Accettò il piano di Filla, ma con il cuore pesante. Aveva perso la sua preda e deluso il suo dio, e non sapeva quale dei due le facesse più male.

 _It's not my fault_  
(Mea culpa)  
_I'm not to blame_  
_It is the gypsy girl_  
_The witch who sent this flame_  
(Mea maxima culpa)

Quando aveva visto Dubhe, Rekla si era sentita nuovamente benedetta. Nonostante il suo fallimento, il suo dio benevolo le dava ancora una possibilità per redimersi. Questa volta non se la sarebbe lasciata scappare.  
“Una volta che avrò regalato la tua vita a Thenaar, tutto tornerà come prima, capisci?” E nella sua mente si riferiva sia al tocco della divinità su di sé, sia ad un altro tocco, assai meno divino, che l'aveva accompagnata in quel viaggio. _Mai più._ “I miei anni e la mia bellezza sono un prezzo che pago volentieri per questo.”  
Le spalle di Dubhe sussultarono e un suono gorgogliante le uscì dalla gola. Rekla sentì un moto di gioia: l'aveva spezzata, finalmente. Poi però da basso e sottile il suono crebbe di volume, e la donna lo riconobbe. Non era un singhiozzo. Era una risata. Una risata folle, che saliva sempre di più, fino a diventare fragorosa.  
Involontariamente, Rekla abbassò il pugnale e si fece indietro, la sua foga temporaneamente placata, perché c'era qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato in ciò che aveva di fronte: l'aveva umiliata, presa a calci, accoltellata, eppure Dubhe rideva. Non era così che doveva andare.  
Da dietro le ciocche che le ricadevano disordinatamente sul volto, le palpebre della ragazza si sollevarono, rivelando due occhi simili ad abissi scuri, che si piantarono sulla vecchia. Pieni di odio. Pieni di fame.  
Sotto quello sguardo il cuore di Rekla sprofondò, mentre un rivolo di sudore gelido le scorreva lungo la schiena, spegnendo tutto il suo ardore. Il suo corpo aveva già capito cos'era successo, anche se la mente si rifiutava ancora di accettarlo.  
Le labbra di Dubhe si dischiusero piano in un sorriso, un sorriso che gelava il sangue nelle vene. Era il sorriso di una pazza, il sorriso di qualcuno che aveva abbandonato definitivamente la ragione. Il sorriso di un demone. La lingua scivolò fuori, leccando oscenamente il sangue che colava dal labbro spaccato.  
“No... non è possibile”, sussurrò Rekla.  
In quel momento Dubhe la colpì. Forte.

Rekla volò indietro di diversi passi, andando a schiantarsi pesantemente contro la parete di roccia che aveva alle spalle. Per un attimo, tutto si fece nero. Tossì, e una bolla di sangue le scoppiò all'angolo della bocca. Si era tagliata la lingua sui denti nell'impatto, ma c'era anche altro. Costole rotte, diagnosticò. Avevano bucato i polmoni.  
Cercò di rialzarsi, ma le gambe non ubbidivano, e cadde a terra. Vide Dubhe avanzare nella sua direzione, i piedi che mordevano il terreno, impossibilmente veloce, e tentò di scansarsi. Fu troppo lenta.  
Dubhe la investì con la forza di un ariete, scagliandola di nuovo contro le rocce. Rekla tentò di sollevare il pugnale, ma la ragazza lo bloccò con facilità assurda. Mantenne la presa delicata per un momento, quindi chiuse le dita, schiantando le fragili ossa del polso sotto la sua stretta.  
Rekla gridò mentre Dubhe la colpiva, e ancora e ancora, e ad ogni colpo che le infliggeva il sorriso si allargava, sempre di più. Tentò di strisciare via, ma la ragazza la afferrò per un piede e con un ruggito la scagliò per aria, come se non pesasse più di un fuscello. Rekla venne lanciata verso l'alto, mentre il cielo e la terra si scambiavano ripetutamente di posto e il grido di Dubhe sembrava riempire il mondo: un suono terrificante, nonostante – o forse proprio perché – sotto il verso primordiale da belva feroce si distingueva ancora un urlo terrorizzato di ragazza. Quindi toccò il terreno, violentemente, rimbalzò e poi ricadde ancora.  
Rekla si guardò intorno angosciata. Il suo pugnale! Se riusciva a raggiungerlo poteva avere ancora una possibilità. Ma non aveva neanche cominciato a muoversi che Dubhe le fu nuovamente addosso. Le balzò sopra, e la donna perse di colpo la sensibilità negli arti inferiori. Si allungò disperatamente, ma la lama che le era sembrata tanto vicina era lontana, ben fuori dalla sua portata. Con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite girò la testa verso Dubhe, in tempo per vederla con la mano alzata sopra il suo volto. In attesa che lei si voltasse, che la vedesse.  
“ _Dimmi, dimmi._ ”  
Rekla sussultò, perché non aveva mai pensato che la Bestia potesse parlare. Eppure era quello che stava facendo, e la voce di Dubhe le usciva dalla gola in maniera orrendamente deformata, un sibilo che le ghiacciava il sangue nelle vene più della consapevolezza della morte imminente.  
“ _Dov'è il tuo Thenaar adesso? Perché non lo chiami? Perché non invochi la sua collera su di me?_ ”  
Nonostante la ferrea presa della Bestia, Rekla cercò di divincolarsi. Non voleva ascoltarla, non voleva sentire quella voce orrenda farsi beffe di lei!  
“ _Non puoi. Perché non esiste._ ”  
Quella voce non poteva mentire! La Bestia era la creatura di Thenaar, e se diceva che egli non esisteva... Gli occhi di Rekla si spalancarono e un ghigno di folle soddisfazione deformò i lineamenti schizzati di sangue di Dubhe. Fu l'ultima cosa che la vecchia vide, prima che la mano calasse sul suo viso e si chiudesse in una morsa spietata. Le ossa scricchiolarono. Poi giunse il buio.

 _It's not my fault_  
(Mea culpa)  
_If in God's plan_  
(Mea culpa)  
_He made the devil so much_  
_Stronger than a man_  
(Mea maxima culpa)


End file.
